


Equine Indulgence

by alwaysmyway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Autofellatio, Cock Rings, Muscles, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transformation, yes theres gratuitous self-suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysmyway/pseuds/alwaysmyway
Summary: Chris Evans gets a cock ring that turns him into a big beefy anthro horse. What else do you want?





	Equine Indulgence

After a long day of filming, Chris Evans really wanted to sit back and relax. Situated in one of the many Presidental suites at a posh hotel, he had a gorgeous hot tub and king bed calling his name. But first, a package was waiting to him at the front desk.

“Here you are, Mr. Evans.” the chipper clerk hands the cardboard box to Chris, long used to dealing with the many Avengers that come through her hotel.

“Thanks, you have a good night!” Chris nods his head and waves as he takes the package toward the elevator and slides his keycard in the slot, sending the express down to pick him up. 

“Hoss LLC. Hmm.” 

The actor takes the elevator to the top floor and shuffles to his room, growing more weary with each step. By the time he’s at his suite, he’s positively beat. 

He tosses the package onto his couch and heads for the bathroom, where he cleans up and changes into his usual boxer briefs. He scratches his balls through the fabric, grateful to be out of his Cap suit for the night. He looks in the fridge for a quick bite, the bare shelves reminding him to place an order tomorrow. He rummages through a drawer for a plastic knife and walks to the couch to grab the package. Slicing the tape, he pops open the box to reveal a smaller, wooden box with the words HOSS branded on the front, nestled in hay. 

“Gimmicks.” Chris sighs, he’s seen plenty in his day. Especially with all the free stuff he gets. 

He digs through the box to find a letter or note telling him what’s up, but there’s nothing. Rolling his eyes, Chris pops the fastening and opens the box. 

The velvet-lined interior houses a large brass ring, ribbed around the edges. On the inner lid reads “HOSS PLEASURE RINGS – BRING OUT THE STALLION.”

“Bring out the sta… wait.” Chris nods as a dumb grin crosses his face. 

“I got sent a fuckin’ cock ring. Jesus.” Chris pulls the ring out of its case and tosses the box aside, examining the brass with curiosity. Fans would likely be disappointed to find out he’s not very kinky in bed, and his experience with toys is slim to none. 

He was gonna jerk himself to sleep anyway, maybe he’ll indulge in whatever the cock ring is supposed to provide. With a shrug, Chris shucks his briefs and tosses them aside before flopping onto the bed. He stares at the ring, admiring the small designs embedded in the surface. It’s obvious some craftsmanship went into the ring, though Chris smirks at the idea of so much effort being put into a cock ring. 

The actor hunches over and threads his cock and balls through the ring with ease, shuddering as the cold metal meets his flesh. Almost immediately his cock perks up, blood rushing to his organ as he hisses softly and thumbs the head of his growing erection. 

He leans over and pulls his nightstand drawer open, and pulls out a small blue tube. Jerking his half-hard cock, he pops open the lid and squirts clear, cold lube onto his cock, biting his lip as he slicks himself with the liquid. Tossing the lube aside, he pulls his knees up and his feet onto the bed, steadying himself as he pumps his cock. The sensations of his self-pleasure feel more powerful than ever, the veins of his member pulsing as he fists his cock with vigor. 

Soon Chris lets himself go, catching his breath as his dick tenses by itself, his face flushing as he watches his cock bob before him. He stares, tilting his head as he sees his cock seem to swell with each pulse of blood. Watching intently, he sees the tip of his cock inching upward between his thighs, reddening as clear fluid begins to bubble from the tip.

“W-wha?” Chris gazes at his cock, trying to snap himself out of whatever illusion he’s experiencing, his heart racing as his breathing grows harried. With a jolt, his cock elongates further, the shaft fattening as his dick droops over toward his stomach. Chris hunches upward, eyes wide as his cock stretches up his fuzz-covered abs, its girth surging out against his stomach as he feels the fattening length touch his torso. Inquisitive, Chris reaches down and wraps his hand around his expanding size, his thumb and forefinger no longer able to meet as his organ swells in his hand. 

Sensually, Chris begins to work his changing cock, hand now traveling well over a foot of shaft and still not hitting the head. All the while, his testicles have begun to fill, ballooning within his sack, straining the skin as they sag downward, hanging down towards his hole as they plump and squirm. Chris’s head tilts back, the consciousness of his pleasure making him dizzy as he jerks himself, stroking upward to the head and thumbing the weeping slit. 

“Yeahhhhh...” Chris coos as he rubs his cockhead, apple-sized and broadening in his grip. Sliding his sticky thumb across the head, he soon realizes the tapered shape feels different. Hunching up once more with a dazed smile, he’s greeted with a meaty, broad shape, slit migrating to the base as textured skin envelopes its crown. Feeling the squeeze of his swelling balls, he pulls his legs further apart, air cooling his sweaty hole as it begins to twitch and pucker, flexing in unison with his inhuman organ. 

Realizing the magnitude of the situation, Chris bolts upward, 16-inch hardon sliding up his stomach to meet the base of his pecs. He ogles his immense, shifting member, seeing divots and indents rising and setting along the vascular throbbing length. His curiosity gets the best of him as he clasps his cock once more, watching as his broader, leaking size reacts. His fist glides elegantly down his shaft, but a ridge at the midway point obstructs him further. He pumps up again, trying to overcome whatever’s obstructing him, but as he grazes the ridge a sharp, immense pleasure rockets through his body. Fist wrapped around the ridge, Chris squeezes mightily, gently running his thumb across the ring as his dick pulses with his movements.

Chris rocked upward, his cock now resting between his pecs, slicking the crevice with warmth. His nostrils flared at the scent of his dick, its rich musk intoxicating to him. And so close… Chris hunches over, pushing his waist up as he cranes his neck down, tongue emerging from his mouth, eyes shutting as he tries to meet the thick, creamy cockhead before him.

He’s rewarded with a salty, warm taste he can only equate to maleness. He licks across the head greedily like a pup suckling a teat, engulfing the broad head with his stretched jaw, bucking upward as his muffled moans grow louder. He tries to thrust but the immense size is too much to handle, and he pulls off with an obscene POP. 

Gasping, sweat beading down his forehead, Chris falls back against the pillow, staring at the ceiling as it it were a fever dream. His own scent mixes with the potent, warm musk of his horse cock, his baseball-sized testicles hanging between his legs, his hole warm and wet with sweat as it puckers, gaping and closing with his heartbeat, each movement making it dilate further as it protrudes out, skin rapidly darkening, taking on a leathery quality. Skin bunches up at the base of his animalistic erection, folds spreading up his belly as his coarse brown pubes flourish into a silky, supple pelt. Black blotches creep up the base of Chris’s cock and encompass his sack, the wiry hair on his thighs multiplying across the surface. 

Going for broke, Chris cranes up and takes his cock back between his lips, groaning as his right foot begins to snap and crack, his toes bulging at the nail, big toe becoming blocky and solid black at the tip. His left foot follows suit, restructuring as the thickening masses of keratin gradually overtake his feet, spreading up as his heels snap upward, hoof protruding out, the joints of his ankles changing proportions as brown fur spreads down his calves, fading into a soft, creamy white as whisps of fur drape his new digitigrade hooves. 

Sucking and slobbering across his fat cockhead, Chris grasps his shaft and tries to force more flesh between his lips, brown fur radiating from his sheath across his thighs as they expand, his ass swelling beneath him, his lower back rising off the sheats from his amplifying rump. Rounded and taut, fur coating its surface, Chris spreads his asscheeks and airs out his musky hole; only to feel a lump wriggling out of his tailbone. 

He disgorges from his horsehood and takes another breath, his nostrils wider, nose flatter than before, and lifts his right asscheek from the bed to watch a nub stretching from his tailbone, hanging down onto the bed, sleek black hair sprouting across it. It wiggles and taps on the bed’s surface, until Chris realizes… he has a tail. He takes control, moving it around on the bed, taking in the sheer madness, when his stomach begins to churn. 

Falling onto his back once again, he thrusts his chest upward and crunches down, his abs burning as they ripple and strengthen, his shoulders crack and stretch, his frame expanding across the fabric of his sheets. Fur spirals across his pecs as his lungs fill, his chest barreling outward, fur racing across his upper body and across his shoulders as they round off, smooth biceps swelling with power, veins disappearing beneath silky brown hair. His fingers twitch and thicken, nails becoming dark, small hooflets.

Chris takes a deep breath, choking on his words as his ears begin to migrate up his skull, hair tickling their pointed tips as they shift upward. His upper body evolves into a beautiful tapered frame, his stomach strong with a deep groove down the middle, pecs globular with a tight, warm crevice between them. Pulling his arms to his chest, Chris lets out a deep bellow, then another, bucking upward as his hardon flings pre to the ceiling and smears it on his furry chest. Huffing, he shuts his eyes as his jaw snaps, popping loudly as his teeth grow blocky and thick, filling his expanding mouth, forcing his face outward. 

Fur covers the last of his face, hot breath spurting from his wide nostrils as his muzzle stretches, his eyes pushed to the sides as his soft hair trails down his back, lengthening into a soft mane. Still huffing, Chris opens his eyes, taking in his new visage, grabbing his muzzle in shock. It’s only then he tilts down and sees his massive, black horse cock resting between his melon pecs, precum seeping into the fur. 

With a grunt, Chris cranes up once again, eagerly taking his horseflesh into his mouth, fitting the head in and then some, wrapping his tongue around the shaft as he sucks himself off. He stamps his hoof against the bed, he has both hands on his bestial cock as he bobs furiously, spittle landing across the sheets and drool oozing down the shaft. 

The horse-man takes more length into his muzzle, hunching over, grunting loudly, almost gnawing on his size as his eyes roll to the back of his head, completely blissed out and feeling the warmth bubbling within him. Twisting his muzzle around his cock, Chris sloppily sucks himself, reaching a hand to cradle his thick equine sack and squeezing firmly. 

Bellowing, he grips his balls harder as he feels his dick seizing up within his maw. He tries to take more of himself as he feels his release coming, bucking wildly, when his jaw is suddenly filled with the flare of his thick cockhead and hot spasms of equine seed rocket against the back of his throat. Chris struggles to break free, the flare of his cock keeping him in place as he tastes his musky essence, letting it flow down his lips and ooze across his pecs. With a wet SMACK, Chris manages to pull his dick from his mouth, volleys of seed slowing but powerful enough to splatter the mahogany headboard. 

“y-ehh… yee…. NEIIIIIGH!” Chris whinnies aloud as his head droops back, letting his seed shower his body and flow down his cock. He tugs up his balls, kneading at them, a shining brass ring still in place beneath. “H O S S – MADE IN THE USA”


End file.
